halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor Permutations
Additions I took my two renders down. Nobody has my permission to post them on the internet. They weren't ever even supposed to leave AIM conversations. I added the armor permutations found by modders (all 5 of the "numerous" ones for Spartans) as well as the custimzable portions of the armor (head, body, left shoulder, right shoulder). I am going to cite th sources when I get the page to it soon.... --MLG Cheehwawa ~~ Cool, good job.--'UNSCOH COL. "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM]]'' 22:30, 2 July 2007 (UTC) 02:34, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Unlockable I heard talk the armor permutations have to be unlocked. Is there any evidence supporting this? Yes, it was stated by bungie. Does anyone know how many gamescore points you need to unlock all of the armours?-- Trev 23:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) We don't know if that is indeed the method of unlocking them.-- Captain Ghost 23:44, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Actually that was also stated by bungie. It is a sum of all gamescore acheived in halo 3, I just don't know if we need all 1000 to get all of them. I don't have xbox live so I can't get them all.-- GhostR17 00:21, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Im actually thinking theres certain things you need to do to unlock them. Ninja migh be unlocked through a certain amount of assassination kills and the "samurai" might be acheived through beat downs and scout may be sniper kills. I guess we'll no for sure this tuesday.-DiablosInferno It depends. Some armor perms are given upon completion of the campaign on certain levels, others for achievements, or skulls. Some are for Gamerscore points. Some of them are unvealed in the "Extras" section of the offical Halo 3 guide in a relatively small box, in case it helps anyone. -Spartan119 unknown weapon What is that weapon the spartan on the right holding? (the picture on the article) It looks like the plasma cannon turret or the halo PC fuel rod gun lowered... Does anyone know what it is? it was on the halo E3 trailer, arbiter was holding it on the scarab... [[Image:Plasma_Grenade.jpg|14px Assault rifle, Chopper, a spiker rifle and a chaingun and i'm set!]] 14:35, 25 July 2007 (UTC) other armor does anyone know if the consiler armor will be playable --Combat Arbiter's armor in multiplayer? I took this picture from a magazine, duz this mean the Arbiter's armor will be in halo 3 multiplayer? ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 08:00, 3 September 2007 (UTC) I've been changing any refrence to it as speculation cos i think its quite doubtful. For one his armour doesn't mix with the outher styles as the Spartan armour does. The variations are all basically changes to the chest plate, shoulder pad and helemt, legs and arms remain the same, which is obviously a problem with the Arbiter armour. Also theres no place for a logo because his armour is too ornate, it would jsut look distorted and strange. And finally, that iamge of the Arbiter together with an EVA Spartan is photoshopped, becuase that picture of the EVA Spartan is already existing as a stand along picture.You can also tell because the arbiter's light source is too his side and the Spartans is to his fron or above. In fact, i should probs remove all mention of arbiter armour...--Ajax 013 08:08, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Like I said, not all armor permutations have been uncovered. It could possibly be a choice. --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 18:14, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Amount of Armor permutations confirmed in the live Epsilon feed leak In the live Feed the amount of Armor permutations was clearly listed to be 10 for Spartans and 5 for Elites. Only a few were actually unlocked for use in Epsilon but in the Armor selection menu it says "Armor X of 10" or "Armor x of 5" respectively for Spartans and Elites. This can barely seen in any of the recordings taken of the feed and placed on YouTube, due to YouTube's inherent quality, but you can ask any of the other hundreds of people that were watching it when he was customizing his armor and paying attention to that little detail. REALLY? I saw the leak as it was coming out and saw it say '1 of 7.'70.100.166.161 22:43, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Well if you can actually get this concrete link for us wit actual evidence, it may be changed. --Ajax 013 13:05, 5 September 2007 (UTC) New armor permu? Found this tonight. Don't see it anywhere on the wiki yet, so I'll post it here for you guys to see. It possibly could be the one revealed at PAX event, but if nothing else, it's a better pic. http://www.360wtf.com/2007/09/06/ninja-permutation-helmet-surfaces/ Fifth Elite Armor??? PLease someone can give me photos or links to something that can comfirm the fifth elite armor. Clavix2 SPAM COME HERE 15:16, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Nothing on it yet. You can't actually get most of the armor in Epsilon, most of it is locked, even though it is there. --86.155.52.59 16:56, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Mark V armor It's already posted, but it's a terrible shot. Here's one I found in a teamxbox interview http://img126.imageshack.us/img126/3818/markvzw6.png Okay, I signed up and added the image, thumbed it, all that stuff, and it goes wonky on me every time I save the edits. It previews like it should but whacks out when I save it. Spartan657 14:37, 19 September 2007 (UTC) for now i am reverting that cos it's quite horrific looking and its scarying the bejesus outta me. --Ajax 013 14:44, 19 September 2007 (UTC) The only Mark V parts are chest and head...the legs and arms seem to be the same as Mark VI...why's that?-- Joshua 029 17:21, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Its the same with every armor set, the only differences between them are shoulder pads, the chest palte and helmet. --Ajax 013 17:45, 21 September 2007 (UTC) offline? are the armor perms available offline The X out of 10 is kinda shot down now that there is 11 Spartan Armor Permutations at this moment, but even then it seems like a lot of the info on this armor is being pulled out of peoples own asses? The the ODST armor says you need to get a Multiplayer only achievement to unlock it, but it is unknow. And they state no source! The only thing that is know is that there is armor and most of it can be seen by going to www.bungie.net and then the bungie online section and going to peoples gamertags who are playing Halo 3 right now and look at the current armor set. All of the people right now seem to be using Spartan-II armor sets and no elite --Halo freak 117 06:36, 23 September 2007 (UTC) what i don't get I don't understand why the SPI armor is available? You would think that they would have SPI armor along with the other permutations. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 17:33, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Well... maybe it isn't considered fanon canon, according to Bungie... or sumfink... --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 18:09, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Canon you mean? And it is, but SPI wouldn't fit in with the armor perms, it isn't a variation of the MJOLNIR armor. --Ajax 013 18:16, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, yeah... canon. Sorry, meh typing's bad at this moment, because I'm eating ice cream, editing Halopedia, doing homework, watching TV, and talking on the phone at the same time. Old habits. :P --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 18:18, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Its just for multiplayer purposes and has been designated as the EVA armor so it resembles SPI but is not in fact SPI --Halo freak 117 23:19, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Missing There's some missing pieces. How do you unlock the Mark V chestplate, for example? Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 01:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) by Porrick Not all of the armour permutations have all pieces - Mark V, for example, is just a helmet and Security is just helmet and shoulders. What I wonder is why the "rogue" set is spelled "rouge" in the pic posted on the armour sets page... I don't see any makeup on the model... Flaming head is unlockable You need to get 300 kills with incindinary grenades. I can't find a specific source at the moment, but someone claims that is it, and non-Bungie employees have been seen with it. Someone dig around for a link. -Erik 03:44, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Flaming Head Theroies I'm pretty sure that's a rumor. lukems in Bungie's weekly update (10/12/07, http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12857) says, "I’m making a list, I’m checking it twice, and it’s a list of dumb messages (and perfectly polite ones) inquiring about the Recon armor permutation. The short answer to those inquiries is, “No, you can’t have it.” The people you see with the Recon helmet are Bungie employees, and they did nothing in-game to unlock it. There is nothing you can do to unlock it. The same counts for the flames. Don’t be too jealous however, since the flaming head makes us a giant target and is reflected in our online performances sometimes. Sending us angry or rude messages won’t help and our policy now is to simply block communications with folks who’re rude and our sincere apologies to the polite folks, that we don’t have enough time to answer your question individually. We’ve had literally thousands of requests." Most likely the non-Bungie employees don't have it, or its something like it. Or they're hackers, in which case a real Bungie employee will take care of it. Overkill descritpions are WAY off they said an overkill is 25 kills without a death inbetween when teh achievement cleary says: Overkill Kill 4 enemies within 4 seconds of one another in a ranked free for all playlist (Online). Also do you think they're gonna come out with new permutations? missing elite amour i have unlocked all 1000 gammerscore for halo3 yet im missing a set of shoulder blades for the elite help me Ugh, your quite behind on Halo 3 online information aren't you? and also you don't bother to actually find out yourself either do you? see Elite Commando Armor. And its shoulder pads, not shoulder blades, shoulder blades are an important bone in you upper torso and shoulder. --Ajax 013 11:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) This is where I have to stick up for my self I did do my research and a killing frenzy was needed which I did but it failed to work. Then I found out that there is a problem with the amour and should be getting fixed soon .As for the shoulder blades well that was just stupidity. I just thought someone might have known something I didn’t And come on full 1000 gammerscore for halo 3 thats not bad Unclassified chestplate? in the main picture on this page, the thumbnails for the recon and serrity armors, there is bodyarmor that is not identified. what is this? recon armor? either way it needs to be investegated and edited. After spending several minutes trying to figure out what the hell your on about, you just talking about, it doesn't matter, its the recon Chestplate, and that iamge needs to be removed, its terrible...--Ajax 013 20:51, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Problem How do you unlock these armors in multiplayer without xbox live? Guests Can Unlock Armor I wanted to see if a guest could unlock any armor in Halo 3 so I signed one in and went for the one non-achievement related armor, the Hayabusa. After collecting 5 skulls the Hayabusa Chest piece had been unlocked for the guest. After collecting 9 skulls, the Hayabusa Shoulders had been unlocked for the guest. I did NOT get the remaining skulls or attempt to get any achievements with the guest but some armor can be unlocked for guests. I'm not positive if the armor remains unlocked after the guest signs out, but I suspect that it doesn't. Inaccuracies in Stated Unlocking Requirements The Security shoulder armor will not unlock merely by getting 750 points. They only unlock after completing all of the meta-game achievements, the page should be updated to reflect that. :Further to that, this was reported: :"Unlocking the Security Shoulders does not require an arbitrary amount of points. Rather, the player must unlock 39 Achievments. Ergo, the points can vary considerably. I can testify to this, since I had 810 points and no shoulders, but then I got my 39th achievement (820 points) and I've had them ever since!"'' :If anyone can link a source that verifies the exact requirements, that would be fantastic. :) -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 13:45, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Also, as of 10/20/07, the Elite Commando shoulder armor still will not unlock, at least for some.